Common sports protective gloves such as those for hockey include a layer of foam rubber disposed in a back portion of the gloves for protecting the back of a hand, and protecting arm and fingers by means of a foam rubber layer. However, the thickness of the foam rubber layer is limited, and also its elasticity is limited, hardly effective to prevent harm or injury if the striking force is large. If the striking point is on the part where there is no foam rubber, the injury will be very serious.
Protective air cushion gloves according to the present invention have been devised with the following objects.
1. To offer protective gloves having air cushions functioning as buffer shock-absorbing means.
2. To offer protective gloves having excellent flexibility, a natural curvature for air cushions disposed in the gloves, with light weight and ease of handling.
3. To offer protective gloves having wholeness of air cushions disposed in the gloves, and extensible tubes added in each air cushion to permit the gloves to be very flexible to bend.
4. To offer protective gloves having buffer air cushions with flexible joints for completely protecting a hand.